


Rapture

by lary



Series: Precious [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lary/pseuds/lary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did I make you the way you are or were you born for me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them.

 

 

Sometimes I wonder. Did I make you the way you are or were you born for me? Is the green of your eyes the cause or the consequence of the only killing curse that failed to fulfil its purpose? Is the power you hold over me something innate or did I give it to you in choosing you and marking you with the scar that everybody knows is mine?

 

In the end, all I care about is you. You, who have fought me and enraptured me. You, who refuse to fear me, causing me to fear myself.

 

You, who hold my soul captive.

 

My thoughts centre around you, the universe reduced in your existence that makes it stretch into endless being. As you offer yourself to me, you set in front of me what I have never known before, all the life that is in every patch of your pale skin, flushed with arousal, so alluring and beautiful under my searching fingers. Your lips, full and red and sensuous, they part to let out shuddering breaths and moans that run across my skin like your magic, sounds I swallow and hold, that I draw out with my tongue as I taste you and explore all of you.

 

All the different flavours of your body intoxicate me, making it impossible to get enough, whether it's the taste of your mouth or the ridges along your spine, the masculine tang of your cock or the captivating flavour I devour as my tongue twists inside you, making you tremble and shout into the pillow.

 

You lie under me with your unwavering gaze fixed into mine as I open you up and take you slowly, sliding into you, and I know perfection. The way I fit in your body, locked in the tight heat, it submerges and claims me and drowns me and makes me whole.

 

How aware I am that you hold my life. Looking into the green of your eyes is the only time I embrace death.

 

 


End file.
